


Goodbye

by Yuna_Starlines



Series: tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Break Up, Kinda, M/M, Sad Ending, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: Falling out of love was hard
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: tumblr drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Goodbye

Falling out of love was the most horrible part of any relationship. He didn’t want to _let it go_ but he knew he _had to_.

Roman sighed, feeling the dampness on his eyes. He wanted to be mad at Logan, but he knew it wasn’t his fault, maybe it was Roman’s fault for not-

“Don’t do this, Ro. Don’t blame yourself.” Logan interrupted his thoughts, and Roman smiled to himself, because Logan just _knew him too well._ “These things happen.”

Roman held back a watery laugh, “Why can’t we all be together the way we used to be?”

Logan raised an eyebrow, “You want to go back to the months where no one was happy?”

“No, I meant more like the times when were.” Roman just… “I don’t want this to be over.”

“Me neither.” Logan admitted, “But, I believe it’s the healthiest thing to do right now…” He touched his cheek and Roman leaned into the soft touch, “This will not be forever, Roman…”

“I love you…”

“I love you too.”

If this wasn’t forever, then why did it feel like a goodbye kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me at Tumblr @yuna-dan


End file.
